


Batch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Catelyn makes her annual fruitcake for the Baratheon’s.





	Batch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

“Mum is making fruitcake for the Baratheon family again.” Sansa says, flipping through channels. 

Everything is either a commercial or reminders for a Christmas movie. Arya grunts and burrows deeper under her blanket. 

“I have a fever,” she whines. “Everyone else is going to have to taste.” 

“Mum once wiped the pan down with Bran’s snotty tissues; none of us had to taste that batch.” 

The blanket practically vibrates with her shivering. Her eyes are watery and red. Sansa plucks hair from the blanket and wraps it around around her finger. 

“These will do.”

“I hope Cersei chokes on it.”


End file.
